Helping You
by You Can't Live Without Me
Summary: Demyx is quickly becoming famous. He has his sexy Zexy toy and a crap load of fans. Could Zexion be getting in the way of his success by being a distraction for the famous blond? 8 chapters at most with a sequal afterwards. Dexion Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

_There is always sleep between part and meet_

I love Zexion. I really do but I also hate him. He's cruel but at the same time he's always right. I smiled softly and waited for the music to pound through me like I knew it would. Every hit of the drum and strum of the strings forced itself into my very being.

I slid my arms up into the air and danced around the room allowing the beat to become absorbed into me. Zexion would never dance for me which I guess I can understand. He doesn't have the kind of body you need for dancing. He's just not able to do something that sexy but I love my sexy Zexy anyway.

I started to sing with the beat. The song changed and I smirked knowing full well that Zexion doesn't know I listen to this kind of music. The song _She Wolf_ started to play. I had fun singing to it even though the song is sung by a girl.

My phone began to ring making me press pause on my remote and pick it up swiftly recognizing the song. Zexy's song on my phone is _Shut Me Up _by Mindless Self Indulgence. He always gets mad whenever he finds out that it's still his theme song but whatever. It fits our relationship well enough.

"Hey Zexy." I grinned into the phone waiting for him to reply. I could hear a disgruntled sigh on the other line then smirked at his horrible attitude so late at night.

"Go to bed." He growled angrily. I blinked in surprise then remembered something I had conveniently forgotten which disproves the idea that Zexion doesn't know my choice in music. He lives next door and our apartment has paper thin walls. Damn it.

"Uh… what if I don' wanna?" I asked knowing I sounded like a big baby but I don't care. I want to dance some more! The song Action by Blink 182 started playing nice and loud. I realized instantly I had turned the music back on by accident. He's going to kill me!

He hung up on the other line and I could hear him calling someone else as I put my ear to the walls. FUCK! Oh well… who could he call that would end our dispute? Huh…

My face paled in horror as I thought about Larxene and Marluxia…. Oh my gosh! He could kill me! He'll send me straight to heck! Crap… I hate my life! I don't want to bed but I might have to… it was all just one big misunderstanding.

Gosh must not love me right now…. Oh well. I'll earn back his love with some new songs… if that works. Who knows? Zexy might talk to Gosh and make him hate me more. I sighed and paused the music before going over to his apartment. When I got inside I found him sleeping on his bed with his hair covering his face a bit.

I smiled at this and kissed him on his head before beginning to walk out. Before I could he grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer. I glanced back at him curiously before crawling into bed with him. I was becoming tired fast so I quickly curled up next to him and held his hand.

Zexion is always so sweet when he's sleepy. When he wakes up though the slate haired man never remembers what had happened during his sweet mood so I'm always stuck being with him just the way he is. Grumpy and mean for not remembering something sweet and romantic, but I don't mind. I get to be with him nonetheless. That's all I could ever ask for.

Even as my music is slowly becoming a hit, I'm going to stick with him forever! Zexion comes first… uh… but only if I like what he wants. Other than that it's me and my music. I laughed to myself then kissed his cheek. I want to be with him forever… but I don't mind so much.

"Wake up and tell me why you broke into my apartment again." Zexion's voice growled causing me to wake up and blink a couple times before sitting up. I had been spooning Zexy while my arms were wrapped tightly around him with my face at his neck.

"Oh hey… sorry about that. I was coming over because you called someone and I was scared so yeah…" I said knowing I made no sense whatsoever. Oh well. It'll bug Zexy but not me. When it got to the point where he was openly glaring at me I realized he was pretty pissed off.

He shoved me off the bed then got up and walked into the shower. "I'll meet you at Starbucks but you better have left before I get out of the shower." He hissed angrily causing me to jump up and leave. I can't handle his wrath, I really can't.

We've been dating for a year now and I love it. His insults are heartless and his wording is cruel but I don't mind as long as I get Zexy. He wouldn't be my Zexion if he was anything less than the complete jerk he is. I love him though for more reasons than can be believed.

He's mine and I'm his. That's all I need at this point. When I got back to my room I found out that my manager had called me eight times. Xemnas gets mad when I leave him waiting. I quickly called him back and found out about my first concert that's coming up. Apparently a lot of people have known about it and the tickets are already sold out. I get one though on the house.

I need it for Zexion. Of course he's going to love it! I never practice at home and he's never heard me sing once for the band so… this will be exciting! I grinned to myself and told him I'll do my best.

Can't wait to tell everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

_With our usual words on the usual street_

I walked forward heading toward the park that we always hang out at. It's normally empty this time of the year since it's October and kids would rather be inside and warming up rather than going out to the park. I smiled to myself and started humming a song. Any song at all would be fine but I shouldn't in case he comes by early.

For some reason he doesn't like to hear me sing or play sitar. Zexion always makes me stop and forces me to do something different. Anything different is fine with him as long as it has nothing to do with music. I guess this is why he always gets silent whenever I leave him to go off to my manager whose been dying for me to create more music.

When I got to the park he was waiting for me sitting on our bench. I ran past him and jumped onto the swings. He looked up and scowled at me. He always rolls his eyes at me and my antics. I don't necessarily know why yet even though it must be obvious by now. I guess I'm just unable to see why he has such a problem with me but will still stay.

Sometimes I'm scared he'll up and leave one day but somehow I know that won't happen. Whenever he gets mad at me I see something in his eyes or his lips that let me know he's just kidding. He's not really upset. I love this look because it tells me that he loves me in his own way. I accept this and cherish it even if I've never told him out loud.

"Hey Zexy." I smiled causing him to roll his eyes at me. I smirked but waited for his usual response.

"Hello rambunctious idiot of a friend." He responded like he always does. We lapsed into a comfortable silence and allowed the world to fade from view. All we have right now is each other and that's all we need. I grinned and waited for him to become the soft kind reader he always was. I know he's a sad fool for reading fiction books all day and wishing he has a life as perfect as theirs.

I know this but I don't have the heart to tell him to come back to reality. If I ever did then he'd glare and tell me I'm a fool for thinking he'd ever consider living inside of a fiction book when all it is, is _fiction_. Nothing real there and no love that is undying and always faithful. Nope… not in reality the place where he lives. I remember when he used to think of me as someone worthy of praise.

This was back when he listened to my music without ever telling me to shut up, insult me, or walk away. I guess it was when he discovered I think that Axel is sexy is when he quit trusting me. He found out when I blushed as Axel leaned in close to ask me about Zexion when he's sleeping. I could tell him anything instead I blushed and stared into his light green eyes. I couldn't help it, but I froze.

When Zexion saw this, sarcasm and cruelty became his nature. I never asked him about it or told him to stop knowing I deserved it for ruining his fantasy. He loved the way I fit all those white knights in the fairytales… but it's not true. I'm not the white knight just a human. That's all I ever was.

Once I was sitting on the swings going higher and higher he finally closed his book and walked over before sitting on the swing beside me. I smirked at him as he watched my legs. "Do you know how to swing?" I asked him cockily. He glared at me before doing what I had done with my legs.

He was moving now but not going very high. He didn't look at my upper body when I was doing this. "You don't. Okay do you want my help that way you can go as high as me?" I asked him with an emotionless voice knowing his response already.

"Do you even realize the depth in what you just said? No, I don't need your help Demyx. I can do this on my own." Zexy spat but I saw a tinge of sadness in his voice. He looks as though he's hurting… I sighed to myself and then smirked once more. I guess I'll have to deal with that and allow him to figure it out on his own without looking at me or asking for help.

He's just that kind of guy. I smirked noticing the mask he's been wearing begin to slip as he continued to try. At one point he actually pulled his body forward when he went up ahead and then back when he was going backwards. He was finally getting it. I just wished he would listen to me at one point.

"I have my first concert coming up soon. A few weeks from now in fact. It's sold out already but I have one ticket. Would you like to go?" I asked and held my breath. I know he has something against my music but I need him to come! I need him to be there to support me! If he's not there then I don't know why we're even dating.

Zexion looked at me with slightly parted lips and a soft expression covered his face. Finally he smiled slyly and nodded. "I'll be there but you better be ready to hear a nice long review over how you were onstage. The bad will be bolded but there might be _good_ points too." I grinned and jumped off the swings before punching the air.

"Hello everyone! I'm Demyx from the Nobody's! My boyfriend is here tonight so be sure to treat me kindly and help me set the mood to get everyone on their feet cheering so he has nothing to complain about!" I shouted as though talking to a roaring crowd. I turned back to Zexion and smirked at his eye roll.

"I'm going to make you proud." I whispered.

The next week was rough, I was always practicing and always working on songs. I have to create the perfect set list since Zexy is actually going to be there for once… I wonder what he'll say to that or if he'll even care? Who knows... but I _have_ to make a love song for him before the concert.

Most days I was setting up and getting ready for the gig but on others I was hiding out from everyone and hanging out with Zexion. We would go to the park and sit on his bench. I'd be blasting my songs in my headphones while he'd be reading his book but we'd always be holding the other's hand tightly. It was peaceful and I love it. If I could give up everything for a moment like this with Zexy… I would… if only I could.

Xemnas refused to get off his high horse as long as the concert was still only a couple days away. I could tell it was bothering Zexion with the fact that I can't hang out with him everyday like I normally could. He would just shrug though and make some remark about how he's enjoying the peace and quiet he has now that I'm gone. I don't believe this for a second if only because he looks so sad when he says this.

His eyes would be light and his features blank but his lips… his lips would be pursed ever so slightly… and I'd know he's in pain right now. I'm making him lonely. I have to do this though! His job as a librarian isn't going to pull us through when we live together. I _have_ to earn us money doing anything I can! It just so happens that I'm a good singer and sitar player. It's the only thing I can do that'll help us survive!

I called Zexion the day before the performance during the break our band was currently taking. He picked up on the third ring. "Hey Zexy." I muttered feeling depressed. I could hear nothing on the other line letting me know he was keeping his mouth away from the phone in order for me not to hear something.

"Hello Demyx. How is practice going?" Zexion asked sounding like an animated computer voice rather than the one he normally has. I sighed and hugged the phone to my face.

"I miss you." I whispered softly knowing I need to tell him this. I have to let him know that I still love him _so_ much… because I feel like it's not going to last otherwise. He needs me to be the one that always displays the love in our relationship. I can understand that…

"I miss you too." He answered and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is going faster than I thought. Demyx is driving me insane but whatever.**

_So let us part like we always do…_

It's the night of the concert and I'm ready to rock and roll! Not really… not at all actually. Zexion is mad at me again. I can understand why. Xemnas was in a testy mood and snapped at Zexy when he had just gotten here. We were rehearsing but when I saw my boyfriend I stopped and ran over to him. In anger Xemnas walked over to us and glared at him.

"You should fuck off. We're busy here and all you ever do is distract him. He's never going to be famous if you keep interrupting his progress." He hissed but Zexion continued to stare blankly at him before turning to me.

"I'll be waiting in the crowd. You need to keep practicing. You don't want a bad critique do you?" He asked with no emotion. I swallowed hard knowing he was hurting and taking the words too seriously. I would go after him and tell him anything I could to keep his mind at ease but I know I have to do this. We're moving in together soon and this concert, if it goes well, will give us the boost we need to live together in an actual house not side by side in an apartment.

When the curtains opened and we each came out the crowd roared. I smiled at all of them and looked down to see Zexion staring at me idly with a dark tint in his eyes. It let me know that he's about to do something that will hurt us both. I turned to the band and showed them number 9 with my fingers. That's the song we have to play if I can make him happy again. It's the song I made just for him.

I started to sing about fairytale knights and the boys in distress I knew it would make him smile and it did. He had to force himself to frown again almost making me laugh onstage. That would have sucked… I would have to force him to play some punishment games.

The song went on to say that I'm in reality so come and see me, I want to be real with you and let you into my head. If only you'd let me enter your own… if it's still here with you. Come on and let me see your face the one that's not hidden by that stupid purple mask of yours feigning royalty…

Once I was done and the song was over I looked down to see that he was gone. Just gone. I wasn't smiling anymore but I did continue to sing the other songs I had planned. I skillfully avoided all other love songs or ones I made for Zexion the whole time knowing I'd break down and cry during it.

"Thank you everybody for coming here today! Did you like our first concert?" I shouted into the mike. The crowd roared in response making Larxene and Axel smirk while Marluxia fixed his drums. When everyone had gone I called Zexion seven times but he never picked up. Tears welled up in my eyes but I forced them down knowing they'd be of no use here. I have to get this done and I have to be here for him and help him out in any way that I can.

I don't think I can do that though if he won't talk to me! He needs to talk to me. I have to be there otherwise he'll break! No one knows him like I know him. I ran outside and saw him hanging out in the parking lot laying down on a bench with his eyes closed and an arm over his forehead.

"Hey there Zexy." I whispered softly and knelt down beside him. He moved his arm slightly and glanced over at me. I grinned and waited for him to get up from the bench and actually look at me. He rolled over so his back was to me.

"That was humiliating." He informed me darkly. I laughed softly happy that he isn't in too much of a mood. If he was then I'd be crying and begging him to keep things the way they are. I love him even if he's cruel and heartless to me! I still want to be with him no matter what! I have to be his white knight even if I'm unable.

"How was it humiliating?" I asked him with an amused smile and a snicker threatening to escape my lips. He sat up and scowled before shoving me onto the concrete. I laughed once more before standing up and helping him from the bench.

"You made a song about that stupid fantasy you're convince I have!" He growled angrily making me laugh harder before finally hugging him to me tightly. He froze in the grip completely tense and unmoving. After a few minutes he was able to relax a bit and allow me to bring our two bodies closer. Soon we were kissing slow even kisses that were filled with unsaid thoughts and emotions we would never admit to.

I honestly hope he never figures out how much I notice about him and care. If he does then I may have to shoot myself. It'd be too cold if he never cared about anything I ever did. It would be beyond wrong and just heartless. I don't think I'd ever be able to handle it. I mean I understand what he's doing to me now. That's normal for him since he has problems admitting to trivial things like love and desire. I can understand but I don't want to.

Why can't he just admit to loving me and be there when he knows that there's nothing I want more than to be with him! He's so heartless and cruel but I can't help but love him. It sucks but it's true. I must be a masochist or something stupid like that. Sadist would never work for me. I guess that would mean that Zexy is the sadist in this situation…

He's a good guy though so I wonder why he bothers with me if it causes him to be such a jerk? Instantly our kiss broke and he hugged me tightly to him. "I'm sorry." He informed me before nodding toward the stadium. I blinked in surprise then laughed.

"Don't worry! There will be more than this coming up!" I grinned making him smile softly before taking my hand forcing us to sit down again.

"I heard them talking a lot said they really liked the music. You have a talent for this and they know." Zexion informed me like a counselor telling a student about all of their options. "Be smart and play your cards right then t-shirts will be made of you guys in no time flat."

I nodded with a smile and tried to keep my cool, knowing this will be going way over my head soon. "I'll just let Xemnas have his fun with doing that sort of thing." I laughed making him hit me on the back of the head.

"You fool." He growled before standing up getting ready to leave as he straightened out his skinny jeans and long black t-shirt. It's mine by the way. I stood up and took his hand ready for him to lead me anywhere. He smirked at this and led us over to the limo where Larxene, Axel, and Marluxia were currently drinking beer at.

"How did you guys like our first _real_ gig?" I cheered making them raise their beers up before hooting and hollering happily. Zexy rolled his eyes at us but then Xemnas came up to our group and glared at him. I knew things were going to get bad so I dragged Zexy away with me to the other side of the stadium before calling a taxi company.

"I'll try to help you avoid him from now on." I muttered feeling a chill run down my spine. Zexion ignored me for a moment and glared at the ground.

"He's your manager." He informed me blankly. I looked at him curiously wondering why he's telling me something so obvious. My boyfriend glared at me before finally opening his mouth to explain. "I shouldn't be having problems with your manager." He explained but I still didn't get it. So what if he and my manager don't get along? It's makes no sense as to why there would be a problem with this.

"Again, let me deal with Xemnas and don't worry your pretty little head about it." I smirked and leaned in to kiss him. He side stepped me and glared once more. I realized then that this was seriously bothering him. I guess I just didn't notice.

"He's the one who's handling your career why are you bothering to even try and help me? You should help him since he's actually helping you to make it far in this business. I should be the one with really good ties that helps you stay on track and keeps you in line. I should be but I'm not."

I watched Zexion get into the cab and drive away leaving me there gaping at him in shock. For some reason… whenever we hang out it seems like he's always the first to leave and I'm always the one left behind staring after him.


	4. Chapter 4

_And in a world without you_

Zexion is working at the library like usual. I hate his stupid work schedule but then again I'm one to talk. If you think about it, my hours are much more ridicules then his but still… it's not like he cares all that much or seems to. I sighed and tried to think of anything to do. Music was getting boring without an annoying neighbor who hates it.

The phone rang and I got my release. Sora wants me to come over and hang out for a while. That'll be good. He and Roxas haven't been dating long but it seems like he's already changing a bit. He was actually nice to me on the phone for once which is a good thing. I didn't think he'd be so kind.

I smirked and thought about Sora when he was younger. We're just two years apart and have gone to school together for ages. He's the one who made me realize I was gay. He had kissed me when he was twelve but I rejected him. Soon after he lost his virginity to Cloud who then went out with Leon before going into a love triangle with him Leon and Zack.

Creepy stuff.

I came over to Sora's place on foot even though it was four miles away. I didn't mind the walk as long as I had music blasting and my phone in my hand in case Zexion gets off early. I frowned to myself and walked into the apartment feeling distressed. "Zexion is working today."

Sora glared at me before hitting me upside the head. I looked at him curiously noticing he was lying on the couch upside down with his head on the seat and his legs on the back. I sat down beside him waiting for the brunette to tell me what's wrong.

"_My_ boyfriend is hanging out with a potential suitor right now so shut the fuck up." he growled then sighed and apologized. I grinned and knowing full well what it's like. Zexion used to get pretty comfy with Saix and it bugged the shit out of me until he informed me that he was helping him hook up with Xemnas.

"How've you been? You and Roxas have lasted a week now right? That's gotta be the longest amount of time you've ever slept with just one person!" I laughed making him look at me darkly.

Sora's never been the type to commit to someone and stay with them for the rest of his life. He tends to have multiple sex partners a day and never cares about them in the slightest. He's just a horny bastard that uses others.

"I've been in a bad mood. Yes we have lasted a week, and no we haven't had sex yet." he informed me using his darkest voice and the most heartless speech he could muster. I could tell he just wanted me to back off on the topic which only made me want to pursue it more. I glared and hit him.

"You've been cheating on him!" I shouted causing his eyes to widen. Sora has to have sex as much as possible otherwise his entire being collapses. If he hasn't fucked Roxas then that means that he must be cheating! That's so sad! Zexion is going to be pissed knowing this will mess with Axel's performance!

"A load of shit. I haven't touched anyone besides him but even then I can't fuck someone that innocent." Sora informed me and twisted around so he was sitting up again. I laughed once more before taking his hand.

"You're going to break up with him then? I mean, your life revolves around fucking and yet you're dating someone you can't fuck? How long will it last I wonder." I mused with a joking expression. He shoved me off the couch before glaring as hard as he could at me.

"I want to be with him for the rest of my life!" Sora cried causing the room to fill with dead silence. I stared at him in shock knowing full well that he has never cared about anyone before. He's never loved or even really remembered another guy's name. It took him years to remember Axel, Riku, and mine. Sora sighed and curled into a ball trying hard to keep himself in check.

"You've found your mate then?" I whispered softly before turning to him and running a hand through his hair. This is the only way of comforting I know how to do. It was something my mom taught me before she died. I guess Larxene forgot about it. Namine laughed at me when she found out I acquired the trait.

I smirked at Sora and decided that on the inside he's one fucking big sap that has a major thing for sex and needs it twenty four seven. He's just that kind of guy you can't help but love and think he's a jackass at the same time. I smiled softly and hugged him to me.

When we were done spouting nonsense about our significant others we decided it was time to face our fears and watch The Labyrinth which is pg13 but scary as all hell. In other words, the goblins freak us out.

We were clinging to the other knowing full well this is too scary for us to handle at the tender age of twenty-two for me and twenty for Sora. It's sad but true. I, the rock star who's taking on the world with my amazing and awesome music, happen to have a thing against goblins.

We screamed and held the other tightly while the song 'Dance Magic Dance' played on the movie with goblins all over the place dancing and doing fucking goblin shit. I tried my best not to freak out. It's hard watching shit like this while trying not to scream any more than necessary. The people next door probably think Sora's having sex again but I don't care.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roxas asked from the doorway with Axel and Zexion.

"Is this the labyrinth?" Zexion asked curiously while smirking at me. I watched them walk into the room slowly as me and Sora looked at each other and nodded before we sprinted to the window ready to jump. Axel's known us for too long though so he was able to stop us.

Sora and I have been friends long enough to know all the escape routes in each of our houses. We just have to know these things in order to survive. If not then we're as good as dead. I glared at Axel knowing he's known us for far too long. It took him a while but he's figured out our escape routes.

"Where do you think you scaredy cats are going?" He asked with a large smirk. We both glared then shivered when Zexion played the movie again and became comfortable on the couch. There was enough room for Sora and I to sit down if we really wanted to, but needless to say, we didn't want to.

I glared at Zexion trying to figure out why he was torturing me like this! It makes no sense! I shouldn't be tortured after my first concert! I should be rewarded and made king, not forced to face my fears!

"Come on Sora, I'll hold you if you start crying." Roxas teased making Sora scowl. I could tell he was debating inwardly on whether or not he should go over there. I knew then that he was gone and it was time to mourn his death.

"How about you Demyx? Or are you too much of a baby to watch a scary big boy movie?" Zexion asked making me bite my lip and look from the window, the front door, my boyfriend, and the movie. It's too hard… I don't want to decide!

Finally we gave in and sat next to our boyfriends knowing full well this is going to kill us. It's different if _we_ are the ones attempting to overcome our fears.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" I shouted as the goblins started to appear again. Zexion had me pinned down with Axel's help. It was horrible but for some reason it made me attempt to imagine Zexion as top which made me blush and begin to relax.

Sora attempted to close his eyes but Roxas would moan or do something provocative to keep them open. Of course his boyfriend was pinning him down. No way Sora would sit through this torture!

I stared at Sora and saw something I wasn't used to seeing. He looked scared and confused then… he looked hopeless. Before the movie ended he shoved Roxas off of him and left before anyone could stop me. I watched him run but did nothing.

"He's going to cry to Riku. Obviously Sora thinks he's too tainted to be here with you and it's killing him. Don't worry though. He won't have sex with Riku because of this." I said softly making everyone look at me.

Axel walked forward to comfort the frozen Roxas but I glared at him. "Call Riku and make sure he's prepared. He can't seduce Sora or do anything that could ruin this." I growled making the red head nod and call his friend bitterly. I don't want those two to get too close.

"He's had sex with Riku?" Roxas asked slowly. I nodded but smiled at him.

"But he loves you, that's why he won't." I informed him before leaning back and closing my eyes in exhaustion.

"You are very observant aren't you?" Zexion asked me softly but I said nothing. I want him to know this about me so that he'll know that I _understand_ what he's going through and I know when it's my turn to give him something in our relationship. At the same time I want him to figure it out on his own and let me do what I can to make him happy.

When Zexion finally left along with everyone else I laid down on Sora's couch. "You and me forever. The same world that no one else can enter." I whispered knowing that this is a small promise Sora and I had made when my mom died and his dad left.

"I wonder when Zexion can join our world… along with Roxas?" I murmured before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'll dream of you_

I had dreamt about Zexion last night and it was perfect. We were together and happy like we used to be. When I got up I knew that Sora had gotten home at some point. I had a blanket and I could still feel the ghost of a kiss on my forehead.

I called up Zexion but I didn't get an answer. I sighed and quickly headed out the door ready to go home and be there for him. I need to see him again! For some reason I woke up on the happy side of the bed today and I don't want that to change anytime soon.

I walked to the apartments still feeling good. Three guys, two girls, and four cars checked me out which made me feel better. Fans even stopped me on the sidewalk to get my signature. It was pure epic! I laughed as I walked up the steps but stopped short when I saw something I never thought I'd see so soon.

A moving truck was parked outside and men were taking boxes from Zexion's place. I knew this wasn't our dream finally coming true. Something bad was happening and I missed it. I ran into his apartment bumping into a few disgruntled movers. "Zexion!" I shouted knowing I hate to call him by his full name. I'm just feeling so desperate!

He walked out from his room and looked at me blankly. "I'm moving out Demyx and am going away for a while. We're over." He informed me then walked back inside. I stared at him in shock with a frozen smile on my face. I was happy to see he was okay and nothing was wrong but… then he uttered those words and the world ended.

There's nothing left now. All that we have is the fact that we don't have each other anymore. I glared at the door to his room and banged my fist on the wall. "Damn you!" I shouted earning an angry look from Vexen who was leaning against the back wall.

"You should just leave Demyx. No one needs your lazy ass here. No one even wants to talk to you right now." He informed me darkly. I just blinked away tears and tried to figure out why Zexion would break up with me. It makes no sense!

"Go, Demyx. I don't want to call the police." Zexion said from the doorway of his room. I got up and forced myself to leave unable to feel anything. I crashed in my apartment on my bed leaving the door unlocked. I didn't say or do anything for a while and let the pain consume me whole.

I called Xemnas and told him I'd be fine with going on tour for a while. He seemed pretty psyched which I guess means he was already planning on begging me to go anyway. Now I'm free to do whatever I want with my career not like I care. I just need to keep busy.

I played the song _I miss you _by Blink 182 when the moving trucks and Zexion had left. It was on repeat for a while letting me soak in the pain of not having him any longer. Suddenly my phone rang. I looked down at the caller ID hoping it was Zexion but it wasn't. Just Sora.

As soon as I picked up I could hear his cheerful and in love, voice. "Hey man, are you out of my place yet?" He asked seemingly happy. I could tell he had to be with his boyfriend right now otherwise he wouldn't be nearly so ecstatic.

I took a deep breath then forced a smile. "…Yeah. I'm going on tour next week so I need to start packing." I informed him with no emotion knowing my best friend has to know. If not then he might get upset about me suddenly leaving. I could tell he was speechless but I didn't care so much. He needed to hear about this eventually.

"What happened?" Sora asked harshly letting me know he figured it out already. I didn't say anything for a moment knowing that this is going to hurt. I don't want to explain what just happened to someone who's obviously happy and having a good time. If I don't though, then what's going to happen to me? I have no one I can trust anymore with Zexion gone.

"I'm single now and Zexion has already moved out of his apartment. Promise to call me when I'm on tour okay? I need to get ready." I said this as happily as possible and hung up the phone not wanting to talk anymore. If I do then I might say something I'll regret later and that will suck more than anything.

I waited for a while and listened to Xemnas's voicemails. He kept giving me updates on the gig. Apparently we're going to Europe for a bit and then coming back to the U.S. when we stick around here we're going to each state. This tour is going to last a year and that… will be great. I'll have a year to get over him and find the right things in life to stick with.

A full fucking year to myself with my band around and Sora with Roxas trying to get tickets to each concert they can afford. It'll be great even if he's gone… no it won't but I don't care right now I need to be without him and I need to stick with this plan. At the end of a year I'll write to him or do something and just say hi to see if he remembers me.

I smirked and thought about it then started to play the song _Quote _by Evans Blue. No music notes rung in my mind begging for me to write a new song or do something different. This is just the way my mind works. When I'm too emotional or too numb I can't think or do anything. It just hurts.

Suddenly Sora entered my apartment and ran into my room while gasping for breath. I could smell a hint of sex on him but he didn't say a word. Instead he laid down beside me and took my hand. I let him but as soon as he squeezed I began to cry and hold onto him tightly. Last month he would have used this opportunity to fuck me but instead he was just there willing to lay there and be here. I like that.

"I'm here for you always even if you go on this tour. I'll talk to Axel and make sure he knows so that they can all be there for you as well." He murmured stroking my hair. I nodded knowing he's not the type to say the stupid lines that break hearts even more.

Sora would never tell me that it's going to be alright or that I'll get over it. He won't tell me there's someone better out there or that_ I_ deserve better. Nothing cliché or stupid like that, would ever cross his mind.

He knows those lines hurt worse than anything and that I'd think of it being the opposite. Please don't… instantly he kissed my forehead and sat up and we began to watch movies together. Just any movie that was on television. There was no way in hell we were going to watch the labyrinth. It'd be too painful right now.

I guess this is my new life.


End file.
